


catboys are ruining my life !

by nct127



Series: and they call it kitty love [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Renjun, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, First Dates, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Pet Play, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, im bad at tagging lol, jenos cat allergy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/pseuds/nct127
Summary: Only Donghyuck would manage to set Renjun up on a date with someone who had quite literally been allergic to him.But only Renjun could manage to find a way to sleep with that someone.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: and they call it kitty love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165148
Comments: 26
Kudos: 216





	catboys are ruining my life !

Renjun wouldn’t necessarily call himself a hateful person. Petty at times, sure, but never hateful. But there were things in the world that he despised with every inch of his being and wished they’d be eradicated so he wouldn’t even have to think about them. Like when people chew with their mouths open, or listen to music in public spaces without headphones, or Lee Donghyuck. Renjun would say that those would definitely be at the top of his hate list. Donghyuck would probably be ranked first, though.

Because only Lee Donghyuck would set him up on a blind date with one of the hottest men Renjun had ever laid his eyes on, only for that man to then be allergic to cats. Which, tragically, included cat hybrids. Of course, only Renjun could say that the finest man in the world had quite literally been allergic to _him_ and could only get within two feet of him after they had gone to the nearest convenience store to pick up some allergy medication.

There were only two possible ways Renjun could’ve found himself in the situation he currently had been in. Either, A, Donghyuck genuinely hadn’t known of Jeno’s cat allergy or thought that the cat allergy hadn’t applied to cat hybrids as well. Or, B, Donghyuck just wanted to fuck with him because he and Jaemin had eaten the tub of ice cream Donghyuck had bought between their heat sessions. Renjun had been leaning towards the latter. Karma had nothing in comparison to Lee Donghyuck; Renjun learned that early on into their friendship.

“Are you sure you’re okay now?” Renjun spoke, carefully stepping a tad bit closer to Jeno as they walked down the block. He hadn’t wanted to trigger another fit of sneezing or coughing like he had when they had hugged upon meeting. Renjun still felt guilty as he watched Jeno rub at his watery eyes. At least Jeno had let him buy the medicine for him, but only after Renjun had begged him to. “We don’t have to go on with the date if you’re not feeling alright. We can just reschedule or something.”

“No, no, I’ll be fine,” Jeno sniffled, rubbing at his nose with the back of his wrist. Renjun almost wanted to offer to run back to the convenience store and buy a pack of tissues just in case. “The medicine’s already kicking in a little. You don’t need to be so far away anymore.” Jeno offered him a smile, and Renjun reluctantly inched closer. “I thought I had built up sort of a tolerance to cats. I have three back at home with my mom, but I guess it has been a while since I’ve seen them.” He let out a weak laugh. 

“I’m going to beat the shit out of Donghyuck when I get back home,” Renjun sighed. “I think he’s just a petty bitch because me and my friend ate his ice cream. I just didn’t think he’d go so far as to give someone a fucking allergic reaction.”

Jeno shook his head. “I don’t think he knew about my allergy. I think he just really wanted us to get together since he and Mark are dating, and I guess they just wanted their roommates to date too so they could go on double dates and shit. I always wondered why I sort of get sneezy when Donghyuck comes around, or when Mark comes back from your place.”

Okay, so Renjun wouldn’t say he was wrong. He would just say he was the opposite of right. And maybe he should have a little faith in Donghyuck and not automatically assume his best friend would set up a potential murder as revenge. “Still going to beat the shit out of him. I could’ve killed you. I’ll beat Mark, too. But I’ll go easier on him since I know this was mostly Donghyuck’s scheming.” Renjun huffed.

“Oh, yeah, you’d definitely be able to beat Mark. I’d probably join in. _He_ could’ve at least told me you were a hybrid since he definitely knows about my cat allergy. I think Mark is the real enemy here. Maybe our first date should’ve been beating up our roommates.” Jeno hummed. He made the final few steps to get closer to Renjun, their arms brushing up against each other as they walked. 

“You already know the way to my heart,” Renjun grinned up at Jeno. “At least we know we have something in common. Our roommates are fucking annoying.” With some hesitance, he looped his arm around Jeno’s, linking them together as they walked along the street. Jeno hadn’t seemed to mind the sudden touch, only sniffling a bit more when they made contact. 

“I love Mark, don’t get me wrong. I’ve known him for about eight years now. But it is pretty fucking annoying having to clean up _his_ dirty laundry around the apartment.” Jeno sighed, making a left and towing Renjun along with him.

“Same thing with Donghyuck and me. I always have to clean up _his_ red bull cans because he just leaves them everywhere. Sometimes they won’t even be empty, and I wouldn’t figure that out till I knock one over and have to clean it up,” Renjun sighed, finally shifting his eyes away from Jeno and towards the street in front of them. He could see the restaurant’s fluorescent sign they were supposed to go to earlier peaking through a couple of buildings. “I wouldn’t be surprised if his piss is, like, battery acid. He drinks way too much of that shit for it to be healthy.”

“Sounds like they’re a match made in heaven,” Jeno let out a meek laugh, squeezing Renjun’s arm just slightly.

“Yeah. The loud ass sex they have whenever Mark comes over proves it, I think.” 

“There’s just one thing I gotta thank them for,” Jeno hummed. Renjun looked back up at him, quirking up an eyebrow. “They did set me up with someone pretty _purr_ fect.”

Renjun gagged, letting go of Jeno’s arm and walking a few steps ahead of Jeno. “ _God,_ all things considered, I thought things were going pretty well. You didn’t have to get all _corny._ That’s going to knock some points off for you.”

Jeno quickly caught up with Renjun after a couple of steps, letting out a laugh as Renjun picked up his pace. “Points? For what?”

“Well, you know how sometimes you’ll go to a frozen yogurt shop, or a bubble tea place or something, and they have a points system? Like with every purchase, you get a little stamp on a little card?” Renjun finally stopped his steps as they stood outside the restaurant they originally intended on going to when they had met. He was sure they had given up their reservation by now. It took a while for them to get to the convenience store and pick up some medicine. Renjun would’ve preferred Jeno not to go into anaphylactic shock (Though Jeno had assured him many times his allergy hadn’t been _that_ severe.)

“Yeah, what about them?” Jeno opened the door to the restaurant, motioning for Renjun to walk in before him. Renjun mentally added back another stamp to Jeno’s card as he thanked him and walked in.

“I would say that maybe it’s sort of a bit like that with me. But instead of a free cup of frozen yogurt or a free drink, you get another date with me.” Renjun joked, watching as Jeno held the door for a couple leaving before joining his side again.

“And what exactly do I need to do to get these stamps?” The conversation paused as they spoke to the hostess, and they both let out a small sigh in relief when she had told them that they still had their table waiting for them. Donghyuck would’ve stepped on both of their throats if they had gone home without going on a ‘proper’ date.

“For stamps? All you really need to do is be better at pretty much anything my ex did, which isn’t very hard, by the way. My standards are _low_ now. But I’ve got a bit of pride and dignity left, so there is a bit of fine print that says the second date can only be redeemed if I think you deserve it.” Renjun hummed once they had gotten to their table and settled themselves into their booths.

“How long have you been single then?”

Renjun sighed out loud, his eyes scanning over the menu the waitress had given them. “A year or so? I’m not exactly sure. I dated around at first just because I was petty and wanted to show him I was better off without him, but nothing ever came about with those dates,” He simply shrugged, looking up just momentarily to see Jeno scanning the menu as well. “I haven’t really been dating since then. Donghyuck’s just been moaning about me getting a boyfriend finally so I can stop whining about being single. But it’s hard _not_ to when your best friend shoves his relationship in your face all the time. What about you?” 

“Not long,” Jeno shrugged, looking up when he flipped the page. “Maybe a couple of months. It wasn’t that serious of a relationship, either, so I’m not beat up about it. We’re on good terms, too, which really helps.”

“I would say I wish I could say the same, but my ex was an asshole. It’s fine, though. I’m over it. He was terrible in bed, anyway. Could barely handle me during my heats, I had to start spending them with my hybrid friend because he understands the struggle,” Renjun sighed out, grabbing the glass of water a waitress had placed on their tables not too long after they arrived. 

“So, is sex important to you? Like, in a relationship?” Jeno’s tone hadn’t been judgemental in the slightest bit, though it did catch Renjun off guard. He sputtered slightly on the water he had been sipping, coughing once, twice, before finally responding.

“Sort of, yeah,” He admitted. Renjun couldn’t exactly lie and say good sex _wasn’t_ required in a relationship with him. He quickly learned that after being with his ex, who came in a matter of seconds and didn’t even try to help Renjun get through his heats. Jaemin had been a lifesaver when it came to his heats, easily taking care of him and getting him through them. As a bunny hybrid, he knew probably better than anyone how painful heats could be when spending them alone.

“I’m a hybrid. I go through heats. It’s sort of in my biology to literally feel like I’m going to _die_ if I don’t have sex for periods at a time. So after my ex, I pretty much learned that it’s definitely something I need to think about before I get into another relationship.” Renjun lowered his voice for the sake of the other patrons at the restaurant. Perhaps right before dinner, in a public restaurant, wasn’t the right time to talk about sex and heats. But Jeno had asked, and Renjun had simply been responding. “I don’t know where this thing between us is gonna go, or if this will be the last date, but I guess it is best to make that clear now before things went any further. If they even _did_ go further. Is that fine with you?”

Renjun could see how Jeno’s ears tinged red even with the restaurant’s poor, yellow lighting. Renjun was lucky the cat ears upon his head didn’t change colors, though he couldn’t deny the warmth of his blood rushing up his neck and flushing his skin. Jeno let out a timid laugh, closing the menu and setting it off to the side before looking up at Renjun. “I don’t have a problem with that. But I honestly don’t know much about hybrids, so my apologies in advance if I’m worse than your ex.”

“Trust me when I say that’ll be _very_ hard to do,” Renjun let out a meek laugh. “We basically work the same as humans. Except I’ve got literal cat ears and a tail, and sometimes a laughably high sex drive. If you’re good in bed, you’re good in bed.”

“Does being good in bed help me get another one of those little stamps you were talking about?” Jeno’s voice had been lowered, and the first half of his sentence had almost been entirely covered by a cough he let out. His eyes never met Renjun’s, but Renjun had been slightly glad about it. His ears twitched, and the blood that rushed up his neck had finally filled his cheeks, tinting them pink.

“Being good in bed gets you the whole card and the ability to redeem a second date automatically,” Renjun spoke. His fingers tapped the table in a mixture of anticipation and anxiety, while his tail swayed slowly behind him. “But we’d have to go to your place. Donghyuck wouldn’t leave us alone if we went to mine. I think Mark is less likely to be annoying about it.”

“Mark would either be too shocked or too awkward to say anything if he saw me bring you back home and pull you into my room,” Jeno spoke, finally shifting his eyes over to Renjun. A shy smile painted his face as their eyes met, and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. Renjun found it endearing.

“I don’t think we should leave without having ordered anything. That seems like a dick move,” Renjun looked around the restaurant momentarily. “So maybe we should just order an appetizer or a couple of cocktails, then go to yours. Sound good?”

Jeno’s nod and his hand raising to call back their waitress was all the confirmation Renjun needed.

-

Renjun personally never understood why some people completely restricted themselves from kissing on the first date. That didn’t mean he went around kissing everyone he went on a date with, but he never held himself back if he _did_ want to kiss someone on the first date (And his date allowed him to, of course) He was a firm believer in doing something when it felt right. Whether that was kissing on the first date or only getting to hug the other person after the fourth. Renjun had never made the jump from kissing someone to hooking up with them on the first date, though. Jeno would’ve been the first.

Hookups had never particularly been his thing. Not because he wanted feelings to be involved, but the risks had always seemed to outweigh the pros of the situation. The only person he had hooked up with had been Jaemin, considering they’d always spend their heats with each other. It had never anything more than two hybrids helping each other with their heats. But Renjun knew Jaemin, and he trusted Jaemin. He trusted him enough to help him during some of his most vulnerable moments. That had been far different than taking home a stranger from some party.

But sometimes, exceptions could be made. Renjun was very willing to let Jeno be that exception. Besides, Jeno hadn’t been a _complete_ stranger. Mark would sometimes bring up his roommate in conversation whenever he had been around his and Donghyuck’s apartment. And although Renjun hadn’t known Mark all that much on a personal level, he at least felt somewhat safer knowing someone he knew would be around if Jeno had turned out to be a complete dickhead.

Renjun could hardly feel bad for the taxi driver who drove them towards Jeno’s apartment, as he and Jeno kissed in the backseat of his car. Maybe it was a little selfish, but he couldn’t find the heart to care for the possible scowls the driver had been giving them through the taste of the sour citrus and bitter liquor of the cocktail Jeno ordered earlier that had lingered on his lips.

It started slow. There had been little to no distance between them, soft breaths hitting each other’s faces. Renjun could smell the faint scent of alcohol with each exhale. Soft giggles had left their bodies as their lips lingered just millimeters away from each other, both just slightly nervous about making the next move. Ultimately Renjun had said fuck it, finally leaning in enough to press his lips against Jeno’s.

Jeno had been unsure at first. Renjun could tell by the way he moved, not knowing where to place his hands or how deep the kiss should go. Renjun had to be the one to guide him through it, grabbing Jeno’s large hands and gently placing them upon his own waist. Renjun could notice a difference almost immediately, as Jeno seemed to ease up, growing just the slightest bit more confident as he felt Renjun take slight control of the situation.

Jeno was shy. That didn’t make him a bad kisser, though. All it took was a bit of a shove for him to open up, letting himself melt into the kiss and eagerly try to match Renjun’s pace. His desperation led for a slightly messy kiss, maybe with just a bit too much spit and tongue than Renjun would’ve usually liked. But the eagerness had been endearing, and Renjun found himself smiling throughout the kiss and pulling Jeno in closer till their chests met.

“You’re cute,” Renjun breathed out after they finally detached their lips from one another. The only times their chests pulled away was when they were breathing heavily, desperately trying to fill their lungs with air. A thin line of spit kept their lips attached, and Renjun gently scratched the back of Jeno’s neck where his hand had been. He could feel Jeno leaning into the touch, and Renjun’s grin only widened. He was just slightly surprised Jeno hadn’t been a dog hybrid. He had all the characteristics of one.

“I don’t think cute is really the right word to describe someone right before you’re about to hook up,” Jeno’s voice came out as a whisper. He probably had more decency than Renjun, not wanting the cab driver to overhear their conversation completely.

“But you are cute,” Renjun purred, throwing one of his legs over Jeno’s. He moved his head, leaning in so his lips brushed past Jeno’s ear. “I can already tell you’re someone who’s eager to please,” He hummed, pausing to press a gentle kiss upon the skin behind his ear. “I like that. I hope I’m right, though.”

Renjun could hear the shaky breath Jeno took in and felt as Jeno shivered at the small kiss. Renjun almost cooed. “I think you’re right,” Jeno whispered. “But I think we’ll just have to wait and see. Right?”

“I guess so,” Renjun grinned, pulling away from Jeno, but not before pressing another quick kiss against his lips. “I can’t wait.”

-

“How do you wanna do this?” Jeno breathed out, his hands already slipping under Renjun’s shirt to make contact with his bare skin. His confidence surely had gone up since their makeout session in the backseat of the taxi.

The both of them had felt perhaps a little too relieved once they got out of the taxi and rushed inside Jeno’s apartment complex. Jeno had tugged Renjun behind him, and Renjun had nearly slipped on the icy sidewalk due to trying to keep up. Falling and busting his ass in the middle of the street surely would’ve ruined the sexual tension that had built up between them.

Renjun barely had time to greet Mark when they finally got into Jeno and Mark’s apartment, before Jeno had been pulling him into his room and shutting the door behind him. Renjun had almost asked Jeno for confirmation that he wasn’t a dog hybrid, but didn’t get the chance to before Jeno had pressed their lips together again.

“I sort of assumed you’d be fucking me,” Renjun’s own hands snaked down the front of Jeno’s body, running along his chest and torso through his shirt. “But I wouldn’t mind having it the other way around. Up to you,” Renjun nuzzled his face into Jeno’s neck, lips grazing against the soft skin.

“Fuck,” Jeno let out a short laugh, slipping his hands out from underneath Renjun’s shirt and tugging at the hem. Renjun quickly picked up on the cue, pushing himself back slightly to swiftly tug off the shirt and throwing it somewhere on the bedroom floor. “You can’t just say stuff like that,” His hands returned to Renjun’s body, and Renjun could feel the calluses of his fingers scratching against his skin. “We can go with your original plan. And maybe if there’s a next time we can switch things up,”

“If there’s a next time,” Renjun hummed as he repeated Jeno’s words. His movements mirrored Jeno’s from just seconds ago, tugging at Jeno’s shirt in an attempt for him to remove the garment of clothing. “But let’s focus on right now. You better start stretching me out soon.”

Jeno’s shirt and a couple of other clothing pieces had been shed from their bodies before they even stepped towards Jeno’s bed in the corner of the room. Their lips pressed together once more, Jeno’s eagerness reappearing as their teeth clanged together upon impact, and his tongue immediately slipping between Renjun’s lips. They stumbled towards the bed, occasionally tripping as they stepped on a couple of random items strewn across Jeno’s bedroom floor. 

Their lips broke apart once more when Renjun could feel the back of his legs hit Jeno’s bed frame, and he let his body fall onto the mattress. He quickly shifted his body, letting his head rest against the pillows by the headboard before reaching his hands out, motioning for Jeno to join him.

“And I’m the eager one?” Jeno teased. He didn’t immediately join Renjun on the bed, instead reaching into his nightstand to pull out a couple of things first. Renjun’s tail thwacked against the bed with each sway, moving in anticipation.

“Shut up,” Renjun huffed out, turning his head to watch Jeno. He could faintly see a bottle and a foil packet glistening in Jeno’s hands, reflecting a small glimmer of light that had been provided from Jeno’s monitor. Renjun could only assume it had been a bottle of lube and a condom. His tail swayed faster, hitting the mattress even harder. “You’d be just as eager to be stretched out if I was going to fuck you.” He said, raising his hips just enough to pull his boxers off his tail and legs. 

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Jeno hummed out, sitting at the edge of the bed and placing the two items down next to him. His hand ran along the inside of Renjun’s thigh, making him shiver slightly as the pads of his fingers moved closer and closer to his groin. His legs spread even further apart on instinct. “But I really hope there’s a next time so we can figure that out.”

“Get your fingers in me, and I can let you know sooner if there’ll be a next time,” Renjun sighed out. Jeno’s hand finally traveled between Renjun’s legs, the pad of his pointer finger circling his rim, spreading around the small amount of slick that leaked out of him, before just barely pushing inside of him. Renjun whimpered.

“God,” Jeno breathed out. His finger pushed in slightly further, almost testing how far he could go without needing any of the lube that had been set aside. The digit easily slipped into him, and Renjun groaned in impatience. “You’re so wet. Would I even need to use the lube?”

“Only if you plan on using a finger or two on me,” Renjun spoke, his breath hitching as Jeno’s finger went past the second knuckle. “My body doesn’t make enough slick for anything more than that except when I’m in heat. I was sort of counting on you actually fucking me, though.”

Jeno simply nodded, pulling his finger out of Renjun, much to his dismay. Though the sight of Jeno reaching for the bottle of lube had him purring again, his ears perking up in excitement. Jeno popped the bottle open with ease, squirting a generous amount of the lubricant into his hand and spreading it along his fingers. Renjun reached his hand out.

“Give me some,” He said, opening and closing his hand quickly. Jeno quirked up an eyebrow but complied, drizzling a small amount into the outreached hand. “Take your underwear off.”

“Why?” Jeno let out a short laugh but continued to do what Renjun commanded, setting the bottle of lube aside and pushing down his boxer briefs with the hand that hadn’t been sticky with lube.

Renjun’s slicked up hand immediately wrapped around Jeno’s half-hard cock, pumping once, twice, just to thoroughly coat him in the gel. Jeno hissed at the sudden contact, flinching only slightly, before relaxing and letting out a soft sigh as he got accustomed to the feeling of Renjun’s hand around him. “So I can do this while you finger me. Which I’m hoping you’ll get to soon.”

Jeno nodded, his hand returning between Renjun’s legs almost immediately after his words. His index finger circled the rim, giving Renjun a slight heads up before pushing the digit in. The intrusion was smooth, Renjun’s natural slick and the lubricant allowing Jeno’s finger to glide in easily.

Renjun let out a soft sigh in relief, spreading his legs just a tad further while his hand continued to work on Jeno, flicking his wrist slowly on the upper half of his length, working him to full hardness. He could feel Jeno’s finger thrusting into him gently, almost as if he were afraid of hurting Renjun. His movements were cautious, slow, and usually, Renjun would coo and appreciate how considerate Jeno had been. But the sexual tension between them had been slightly unbearable since they left the restaurant, and he didn’t want to prolong the process of being fucked any longer than they already had.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me,” Renjun breathed out, the end of his sentence trailing into a soft moan. “You can be rough with me. I can handle it.” He gave Jeno’s cock a small squeeze before continuing. “You could probably slip in another finger already.”

“Fuck,” Jeno sighed out. There was a slight stutter in his hips, almost as if he were trying to thrust up into Renjun’s hand. Renjun wasn’t sure if it had been intentional or not, but the flick of his wrist sped up just slightly. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Renjun spoke, pushing his upper body up off the mattress as much as he could. “I’ll let you know if it’s too much, alright? I’ll let you know whenever I’m feeling uncomfortable. Just do the same with me, okay?” Renjun could feel Jeno’s finger pause its movement, and he did the same with his hand.

“Okay,” Jeno nodded, his voice soft. He leaned down slightly, just enough so he could press a quick peck against Renjun’s lips. “Okay.”

Renjun grinned as he felt Jeno pull away and almost immediately felt another finger pressing against his rim. His body lowered back against the mattress, his head hitting Jeno’s soft pillows. “Now, let’s get on with it so you can shove your dick in me.” 

A low chuckle rumbled from Jeno’s chest, and Renjun took a second to admire his smile before resuming the movement of his hand and stroking him at a pace that teetered between slow and fast, a speed that perhaps was considered more teasing than actually pleasurable. Renjun hadn’t wanted Jeno to cum so soon, especially over a half-assed handjob.

A second finger soon joined the lone one inside him, and a pleasured sigh escaped Renjun’s lips at the slight stretch. Though he wasn’t as full as he would’ve liked, it had been getting there with the addition of the second finger, even if Jeno’s fingers paused when they were fully inserted in him.

“Remember what I said,” Renjun breathed. “You can be rough with me.”

Jeno simply nodded in response, taking in a sharp breath before moving his fingers in. He started with shallow thrusts, still a bit hesitant and cautious about his movements. But his pace gradually picked up, moving faster once he had been sure Renjun hadn’t been feeling any discomfort.

“Good boy,” Renjun cooed, his voice slightly whiny as Jeno grew confident with his movements. His fingers making scissoring motions and curling occasionally inside of him. “You’re doing such a good job,”

“Keep saying that,” Jeno puffed out. The pace of his fingers quickened as his hips thrusted up into Renjun’s hand. “Please,”

“You like it when I praise you?” Renjun moaned out, feeling the pads of Jeno’s fingers just barely grazing over his prostate. His body shivered, and Jeno nodded in response to his question.

“You’ve been such a good puppy for me,” Renjun said, his last few words coming out as a pathetic squeak as Jeno’s fingers thrusted back into him and curled just enough to hit his prostate dead on. “Such a sweet pup, I can’t wait for you to fuck me.” He panted.

Renjun’s hand slid to the tip of Jeno’s cock, his thumb circling the tip before pushing into the head gently. Jeno let out a soft whimper in response. “You can add another finger, baby,” Renjun hummed. He could feel a thin layer of sweat start to coat his skin, and he could only hope Jeno and Mark would allow him to use their shower before he left. He wouldn’t appreciate being sent home covered in sweat, lube, cum, and his own slick.

Jeno hadn’t had as much hesitance with the third finger, pushing it inside alongside the previous two. There had been just slightly more resistance, the finger not gliding in as smoothly as the others had. The slight stretch made Renjun grimace just slightly, but the snug feeling of three of Jeno’s fingers inside of him had been the closest to the full feeling he had been itching for. Renjun was sure only Jeno’s cock could fully satisfy the need.

“Good pup,” Renjun sighed out, his nose just slightly scrunched as Jeno moved his fingers slowly inside of him. He could picture an imaginary tail wagging behind Jeno at the praise. “Keep going, baby, I can take it,”

Jeno listened. Renjun figured he would. He had been nothing but obedient for Renjun since the beginning. He questioned him at times and hesitated here and there, but he still complied with Renjun’s words. Renjun had already decided there would be a next time, and Jeno could definitely redeem that second date if he chose to.

The process repeated itself; Jeno’s fingers pushing in and out of him slowly before gradually picking up his pace. Only when he knew Renjun had been fine with the stretch would he add an extra movement into the mix. The noises that left Renjun’s body picking up in volume as he became accustomed to the feeling, finding pleasure in the discomfort, and the fullness of it coming close to giving him exactly what he needed. His noises and Jeno’s had tangled together, harmonizing and filling the room with a sinfully sweet melody. Renjun could almost picture Mark putting on a pair of noise-canceling headphones to block out their noises.

“Okay, okay,” Renjun swallowed, pulling his hand off Jeno’s cock. Jeno whined at the loss of contact, his lower lip jutting out just slightly. Renjun wanted to kiss the pout off his lips. “I’m good, I’m fine. Please just get inside of me already.” He nudged Jeno’s arm away from between his legs and scrunched his nose up as Jeno’s pulled out of him, and he clenched around nothing.

Their positions quickly switched. Renjun scooted his body more towards the middle of the bed, grabbing one of the pillows and placing it under his hips. Jeno knelt between his spread out legs, eagerly rolling the condom down his cock and spreading a bit more lube onto his cock before leaning down, just barely hovering over Renjun’s body.

“Hi,” Renjun grinned. His legs wrapped around Jeno’s waist, caging him in. He wiped his lubed up hand against the sheets of the mattress before cupping Jeno’s face, leaning in forward just slightly to peck his lips. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah,” Jeno sighed out. His cheeks flushed pink at the kiss, and Renjun finally cooed out, a hand brushing away the sweaty hair that matted against his forehead. “What about you?”

“I’m doing great,” Renjun hummed, pecking Jeno’s lips once more before resting his head against the pillow again. “As long as you plan on fucking me soon.” His hands moved to rest at Jeno’s nape, fingers playing with the small baby hairs there.

“Right,” Jeno breathed, his hand slipping between their bodies to wrap around his cock, guiding himself to Renjun’s hole. Renjun purred as he felt the tip pressing against him, his tail wagging eagerly and hitting Jeno a few times in the process.

Renjun’s eyes shut, biting down on the inside of his cheek as Jeno slowly pushed in. The slight burn of the stretch causing just the smallest bit of discomfort, though Renjun knew it would pass by soon. If he had been in heat, the stretch would’ve been no problem; his brain would’ve been too fogged up with the overwhelming need to be fucked. The adrenaline coursing through his veins wouldn’t even allow him to notice any sign of pain or discomfort.

He took in a deep inhale before letting out a heavy exhale, his fingers gently running along the back of Jeno’s neck in an effort to reassure Jeno that he had been _fine_ and that Jeno could continue pushing through.

“You’re doing a good job, pup,” Renjun spoke through one of his exhales. He could hear the shaky breath Jeno took in. “Such a good boy.” Jeno’s hips stuttered just slightly, and Jeno let out a soft moan while Renjun hissed quietly.

“Sorry,” Jeno whimpered, stilling his hips once he had fully pushed inside of Renjun. Renjun could tell how hard it was for him to keep motionless.

“It’s okay,” Renjun hummed. “Just give me a second before you move, baby. I know how eager you are,” He briefly opened his eyes, his tongue swiping over his bottom lip. Renjun could barely see much through the foggy vision of his hooded eyes. His blurry vision only picked up on Jeno’s chest rising and falling and the soft pants escaping his slightly parted lips. 

A hand slid up Jeno’s neck, gripping onto the strands of Jeno’s hair and pushing his head down just enough for Renjun to lean up and press their lips again. Jeno greedily accepted the kiss, his tongue swiping into Renjun’s mouth immediately. He wondered if Jeno would be able to taste the remnants of the bittersweet cocktail as he licked around his mouth.

Renjun’s nails scratched at Jeno’s scalp gently, doing his best to catch up with Jeno’s desperate kiss. Their chests heaving as they did their best to breathe through their noses, the musky scent of sweat and sex filling their lungs. Renjun couldn’t necessarily make any comments on it. He knew that the stench he and Jaemin created during the peaks of their heats had been far worse in comparison.

“Puppy,” Renjun panted once their lips pulled away. Both of them were desperate for air, gasping in as much as they could to make up for the lack of oxygen in their lungs. “You can start moving. Show me how badly you want this,”

Jeno complied. He had been far more obedient than anyone Renjun had ever slept with before, and Renjun enjoyed his disciplined behavior. Having someone do as you say as soon as you said it, following your direction as if it were law, had been far more attractive than he had been anticipating.

Jeno started with shallow thrusts, barely pulling his hips back and gently pushing back into Renjun. But even the small movement had both of them letting out soft gasps and whines, Renjun’s fingers lightly tugging on Jeno’s hair.

Just like with his fingers, Jeno’s confidence only grew, seemingly with the rise of volume of the noises that left Renjun’s mouth. His thrusts became sharper, deeper, solely being motivated by the faint praises that Renjun spoke through moans.

Renjun had finally gotten the fullness he had been itching for. Feeling satiated as Jeno speared through him with such force that gently slid him farther up the mattress. Still, he wanted more. He craved for Jeno to continue fucking him, but at a faster, rougher rate, that surely would have Mark annoyed withby them in the end. His heels dug into Jeno’s hips, desperately trying to pull him closer, despite their bodies being barely inches apart already.

“Fuck me harder,” Renjun moaned out, his free hand going to cup Jeno’s cheek again. His thumb ran along his cheekbone before sliding down to his parted lips. The pad of his thumb ran across his lower lip, gliding with ease at how dry it was. Probably due to the heavy panting. “I told you you didn’t have to be gentle with me,”

A groan left Jeno’s lips, and his hips didn’t hesitate to snap even sharper, faster than he had before. A cry immediately came out of Renjun’s body, his thighs quivering at the sudden change of pace, and the hand in Jeno’s hair roughly pulled at the strands in shock.

Jeno hadn’t held back. Renjun couldn’t have wanted anything more. His eyes focused in on Jeno’s face, watching his eyebrows furrow, and his nose scrunch in concentration as he focused on thrusting in and out of Renjun, evidently wanting nothing more than to please the both of them. 

“Good boy,” Renjun panted out, his voice ending with a slight whine. His pointer and middle finger gently pushed past Jeno’s lips, and he moaned out when Jeno immediately wrapped his lips around them, his tongue swirling around the two digits as best as he could. Renjun could only wonder how it’d feel to have Jeno’s lips wrapped around a different part of his body. If he’d be just as eager to please, or just as messy as he had been now. If Jeno would want Renjun to be rough with him, or if he’d want Renjun to coo soft praises at him and stroke his hair while he gagged around him. He’d just have to wait until the next time to find out. “Such a good puppy, you’re fucking me so well,” Renjun could feel the vibration of the whimper Jeno released around his fingers and the soft whines that followed.

“Cum whenever you have to, pup. You deserve it,” Renjun pressed his fingers against Jeno’s tongue, slightly hooking his fingers into his mouth and watching as the smallest amount of drool fell from the corner of Jeno’s lips. Renjun thought that Jeno just slightly resembled himself when he was in heat. 

Jeno shifted just slightly, and the small change in position had Renjun audibly gasping, his back arching off the mattress. “Fuck,” He cursed out, his eyes shutting so tight he could see small flashes of light. “Right there, please,”

Jeno’s breathing was heavy; Renjun could hear them over the sounds of his own moans and cries. He could feel Jeno’s spit coating his fingers before running down his hand and slipping down his forearm. 

He had already known that he wanted there to be a next time, but now he was a hundred percent _positive_ that he wanted it. With the pleads Jeno had let out, the obedience, the sinfully sweet noises he made, Renjun was eager to figure out how Jeno would handle being the one being fucked. There had been a noticeable size difference between the two. Breaking down someone much larger than he was and having them submissive and pliant underneath made Renjun crave a new level of power he never knew he needed.

The hand in Jeno’s hair slipped between their bodies, his fingers wrapping around his cock and messily stroking himself. As much as he would’ve liked to continue praising Jeno, calling him puppy and hearing Jeno’s whimpers in response, Renjun wasn’t sure if his brain could formulate a coherent sentence at that point. Jeno’s cock driving into his prostate, mixed with the pleasure of his hand now pumping himself. The sensation sent him teetering over the edge of euphoria.

The all too familiar feeling of heat pooling up in his stomach began to rise, his whole body prickling as the warmth quickly spread across every inch of his skin, consuming him in an intense and almost overwhelming sense of pleasure. His thighs quaked as a result.

“I’m gonna cum,” Renjun whined out, and he could feel the small nod Jeno gave in response. He hadn’t been sure if the nod was a simple acknowledgment of his words or if Jeno had been agreeing with him. Though the stutter in Jeno’s thrusts and the steady decrease in momentum from his hips had Renjun assuming it could only be the latter.

Renjun’s fingers finally slipped out of Jeno’s mouth, moving to his shoulder instead. His nails clawed into the skin, gripping onto him as he tried to fight the urge to cum for as long as he could. But Renjun had been a weak man, especially for someone like Jeno. It didn’t take much longer for him to succumb to the pleasure, letting his muscles contract as he let out a yelp and ribbons of sticky white to paint his abdomen.

“Fuck,” Jeno whimpered, his voice shaky as he fucked Renjun through his orgasm. Renjun could barely hear him through his post-orgasm bliss. Every sound Jeno made had been muffled as if Renjun had his head underwater. The way he gasped for air, trying to regain his breath, surely made him feel as if. His body remained still, allowing Jeno to continue to fuck him despite the sensation of overstimulation slowly starting to settle into his skin. Soft whines leaving his body and his hole clenching around Jeno.

That seemingly had been enough to throw Jeno over the edge, as he finally came with a loud whine that surely had passed through the four walls in Jeno’s room. Renjun could feel Jeno’s hips come to a stop, finally stilling with his cock still inside of him. Renjun didn’t mind; his brain was still slightly too foggy to care about how icky he would be feeling soon. His arms hooked under Jeno’s, pulling him in and hugging him close. Jeno immediately nuzzled his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck.

“Jesus fuck,” Renjun panted out. One of his hands rubbed at Jeno’s back, his legs falling back onto the mattress. The tip of his tail swayed slowly, his body exhausted. “God, you’re really hot,” A small laugh had been tacked to the end of his sentence, and Jeno mimed him.

“Second date-worthy?” Jeno asked. Renjun could feel his breath hitting the skin of his neck, and he shivered. 

“Fucking definitely second date-worthy,” He replied, tapping Jeno’s back to hopefully get him to pull away slightly. Jeno pulled away, possibly a little too quickly, making Renjun somewhat dizzy as he felt Jeno pull out of him. “As long as you let me take a shower and you order us a pizza or something. I’m starving after all of this and skipping dinner at the restaurant.”

“Maybe our second date can start now?” Jeno’s voice had been teasing, a slight rasp to his words. Renjun watched as he pulled the condom off, tying it at the end and lazily throwing it towards the trash can by the bed. “And a round two later?”

“God,” Renjun sighed. “We’ll see about that. But you’re bottoming if we go for another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> *toot* renjun catboy :D
> 
> my twitter so u can see me being stupid<3  
> [writing twt](https://twitter.com/jiwisung)
> 
>   
> my cc in case u would like to maybe send a message<3  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jiwisung)
> 
> and comments make me HAPPY!!!<3 mwah


End file.
